


Waffles

by iwriteinpen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Amusement Parks, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Canon Compliant, Carnival, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Pokemon, Pokemon References, Waffles, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 05:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwriteinpen/pseuds/iwriteinpen
Summary: Kageyama, Hinata, and a carnival. Waffles, games, and Pokémon. It should be the perfect first date, right? Well…
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 73





	Waffles

It’s noisy. There are rides going, people are talking everywhere around them, and the music’s flowing from the speakers at every corner. 

And yet, Kageyama hears Hinata clearly as he exclaims, “Oooh, waffles! Kageyama, look, look, look!” 

He’s tugging at Kageyama’s sleeve. “Can we go get one, please, yes?”

Kageyama rolls his eyes when Hinata starts jumping up and down and lets himself be dragged over to the waffle booth. 

Hinata is light on his feet and Kageyama smiles softly at him even though it’s probably futile because Hinata only has eyes for the waffles. 

“What do you want?” he says, looking down at Hinata. 

Hinata looks like he’s thinking really hard. Too hard. It’s just waffles, Kageyama thinks. 

“Umm… syrup!” Hinata can’t contain his happiness and is smiling from ear to ear.

“Do you really need that much sugar?” Kageyama smirks at the annoyed expression on Hinata’s face. He turns to the waffle salesperson. “One waffle with syrup and one with berries, please.” 

He pays the woman behind the stand and turns to look at Hinata again, who is already distracted by another ride. Kageyama fights the smile threatening to show on his face. 

After a few seconds, the woman clears her throat and hands Kageyama the two waffles. “Thanks,” he mumbles.

Hinata’s managed to somehow wander off and Kageyama walks after him with the waffles. 

“Here.” He thrusts the waffle towards Hinata, who immediately takes a gigantic bite out of it. He says something, but his mouth is so full that Kageyama doesn’t understand a single thing.

“Chew your food before you talk, idiot.” Kageyama throws a napkin a Hinata, who uses it to wipe off the syrup dripping down his chin. 

Hinata swallows the food in his mouth and says, “I could have paid for my own waffle, you know.” 

Kageyama just raises his eyebrows. “You never want to pay for your own food.” 

They eat the rest of their waffles in silence. 

When they stand up, Kageyama stands in front of Hinata. 

“And, um...” He hesitates. Hinata’s eyes are wide and his face seems frozen in genuine curiosity like he knows this isn’t just their usual banter. 

“I wanted to pay since it’s our first date.” The words are rushed and the tone definitely more aggressive than intended but Kageyama’s just happy he managed to get it out.

Hinata is still frozen in place and Kageyama waits exactly two seconds before walking away, his heart trying to crawl up out of his throat. 

It takes Hinata a moment to process what Kageyama just told him. 

_Oh_ , he thinks to himself, _oh no!_ , before running after Kageyama, who, with his long legs, has gotten quite far ahead in the time it’s taken Hinata to get his brain to work. 

“HEY!” he yells and Kageyama stops abruptly amongst the other amusement park guests.

Hinata runs right up to him so they stand toe-to-toe. 

“Why didn’t you tell me this was a date?” He whispers the last word. 

Kageyama freezes completely. “How could you not know it’s a date?” Anger is evident in his voice as he whispers. 

“I didn’t think you’d wanna go out with me?” Hinata mumbles embarrassed.

Kageyama takes Hinata’s hand and whispers, “You dumbass.” 

They stand for a few seconds, enjoying the feeling of the other’s hand in their own. “Like, you dumb dumbass,” Kageyama repeats.

“Let’s go.” Kageyama tugs at Hinata’s hand and they start walking through the park hand in hand. 

They walk past a rollercoaster where the carriages are actual cars and Hinata stares at it with wonder, but when he asks Kageyama if they can try it, he only shakes his head, leading Hinata away from it. 

They pass another ride, this time volleyball themed which gets Hinata super excited, but when he asks if they can try it, Kageyama still doesn’t want to go. 

“Why not?” Hinata whines.

“I just don’t want to.”

Hinata pouts. “Oh, come on!” 

Kageyama refuses and pulls Hinata along and they end up walking down a small avenue decorated with fairy lights. The music’s softer, slower here. 

Hinata is still looking back at the rides they’ve abandoned behind them and if it wasn’t for the unpleasant surge in his stomach at the thought of going on one of those, Kageyama probably would have regretted not getting to witness the pure joy on Hinata’s face if they ever went on one.

As it is, though, Kageyama just says, “Let’s just go play some games?”

At least, Hinata seems excited enough about the prospect of competition that Kageyama isn’t about to go to drastic measures in order to keep that joyful smile on Hinata’s face. 

They find a Pokémon themed game, where they have to throw a pokéball at a pokémon. Really, it’s just grass hockey balls you try to get to stay in barrels with pokémon painted on the bottom. 

Kageyama’s just about to point out how low effort the game is when Hinata excitedly yells, “Yamayama-kun! Pokémon! Let’s try this one!”

They step up and this time, Hinata pays. 

“Three balls each, if one of them stays in, you win a small price.” The man behind the game counter gestures to the small pokémon plushies on the lowest shelf. 

“Two stays in, you win one of the big ones.” He throws an arm out behind him, this time gesturing at the top shelf, stuffed with the bigger pokémon plushies. He hands them each three balls and they get into a throwing stance. 

“I’m going to beat you,” Hinata says with a grin as he throws the first, it jumps right out again.

“Maybe you should focus on the game.” Kageyama throws his first ball, it stays in. He smirks at Hinata, who scowls in response. The rest of the game is played in silence, them watching each other. Hinata throws the next ball, this time it stays in the barrel. Kageyama’s second ball bounces so hard he catches it in his hands again. 

One ball left each, they throw at the same time. Kageyama’s ball bounces back again but Hinata’s stay in. 

“Yes!” He yells, looking to Kageyama. The employee comes back towards them.

“So, a small one for you, which one will it be?” He looks to Kageyama, who points to the row of Bulbasaurs on the bottom. The vendor hands it to Kageyama, who mumbles a quiet thank you in return. The man then turns to Hinata, “And you?”  
Hinata, who has noticed Kageyama eyeing the Piplup on the top shelf, doesn’t hesitate when he points straight at it. When they both have their Pokémon in hand they walk away from the stand, they only make it a few steps before Hinata all but throws the Piplup at Kageyama who is surprised but manages to catch onto the other Pokémon as well. 

“What?” While startled, Kageyama does manage to question Hinata’s intent. 

“I saw you looking at it so I won it for you,” Hinata says matter-of-factly. Kageyama begins to laugh.

“Hey!” Hinata yells. 

“It’s just, I wanted to win you that big Charmander, but I couldn’t,” Kageyama doesn’t say sorry but Hinata can tell he is, “So you can have this.” He holds out the small Bulbasaur to Hinata, who takes it and holds it to his chest. 

“Oh, but Bulbasaur is my favourite!” Hinata smiles at Kageyama. “Thank you!” 

“Do you want to get some real food now? I think we passed a Ramen place somewhere.” Kageyama holds out his hand. Hinata takes it with a smile and they wander off, blending in with the other guests.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to, you can [like/reblog](https://fanfic4u.tumblr.com/post/189198504686/fic-waffles) on tumblr or check out our blog [fanfic4u](https://fanfic4u.tumblr.com)


End file.
